Talk:Saintly Invitation
Testimonials *Fail-safe battle strategy: Step 1. Be level 90 ... Step 2. Destroy ... Step 3. Move on -- ChalkOutline 09:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) 91BST/45DNC rapage, only used nursurynazuna and sheep songed, extremely easy! *No problems 90RDM/BLM, melee style. Don't think order really matters anymore, but fought them SMN, SAM, NIN, and WHM. Put up the normal buff spells- Composure, Refresh II, Haste, Protect V, Shell V, Blink, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Enblizzard II, Ice Spikes (since all the yags are weak to Ice). Started with a ES + Sleepga, Poison II the SMN. Cast Frost on a continual basis plus enfeb spells Paralyze II, Slow II, Blind. Had to continue with Sleepgas or individual sleeps as needed. Also threw in the occasional Blizzard III. Auto targeted to the SAM, then the NIN. NIN and WHM only two yags that 2 houred. Mijin Gakure did 0 points with Stoneskin up, WHM benedicted, but not a problem since he was the only one left. Clear time: 14 minutes 3 seconds, so not the fastest in the world but it got the job done. -- Hikara, Fenrir server (April 2011). *Extremely easy solo by 90MNK/DNC. Forgot what yag was what job but that didnt really matter. NIN 2hr did 31 dmg and SMN 2hr did 162 dmg. When they did land hits it did around 70. Poped Hundred Fist to play around but didnt have to. /Cerelyn - Bismarck. *Easily soloed by 90MNK/45DNC. Astral Flow did 362 damage to me and Mijin Gakure did 163. The large majority of the other attacks missed and those that did hit were in the 20-80 damage range. A couple Curing Waltz III's were enough to keep me at fairly high HP. Killed SMN -> SAM -> NIN -> WHM. Used first WS on the SAM to kill him right as he popped Meikyo Shisui. --Madranta 11:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *Soloable by 75SMN/37WHM, though with some difficulty. Bring Yagudo Drinks and a few Hi-ether. Fight started with stoneskin, blink, aquaveil etc. Summon Diabolos for use of Nightmare upon entry. You have to land sleep on all the yagudo or you're pretty much done. If you land sleep pull out the avatar which is strong for the day and astral flow. (Reason for this is that the SMN mob will use astral flow, the SMN yag avatar will be the avatar which is weak to that day.). Beware Mijin Gakure from NIN mob as well. Use that avatar's special Blood Pact: Rage maneuver and retreat to the burning circle. Pop a hi-ether and wait for your timer to return to zero. If your avatar dies resummon asap. Three astral flows should drop all the mobs. Use kite strategy if avatar dies, get stoneskin and blink up if you can. Used 4 hi-ether, 2 yagudo drinks and one vile elixer at the end of fight to have enough MP for last astral flow.(Kerkutha Fenrir server) *Duoable with ease, no items or 2 hours by a SMN 75 and BLM 64, using sleepga and fighting one at a time, order smn-nin-sam-whm. Predator Claws did 2.3K dmg at max taking roughly 40% of smn yags HP. -Nathanielglory (aka Natal) and Dannyboix ~ Titan Server ^.^ *Easy solo for 90SMN/WHM. Entered, buffed up with all the usual stuff, sent Diabolos in for Nightmare and fought them one at a time, SMN > NIN > SAM > WHM. Kept nightmare-ing them whenever they woke up, when fighting the SMN it missed the NIN at first but that didn't seem to be a problem. I used an elixir and two-hi-potions that I had lying around to keep up with MP. Not too difficult a fight, just don't get careless. --Eiyoko *Soloable by RDM/BLM at 75, pretty easy overall. Sleepga them and kill in the proposed order. Usual defensive spells applied, takes a while but not much of a danger. The Yagudos needed to be reslept maybe 5 times total and they never resisted, even without Elemental Seal. -Celedh (Phoenix Server) **Also solo'd easily by RDM/BLM at 75. Had no problems sleeping them or doing any other enfeebles for that matter. Took about 15 minutes for the whole fight.--Aldric 16:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) *completed as blm/rdm solo. takes some time and sleeping skills. used only orange juice and cherry muffin +1 as food/meds. the yags dont hit hard at all w/out stoneskin or blink. i had very few spell interruptions when i was hit. follow the kill order from the walkthrough and it should all be pretty easy. atleast it was for me. took nearly 23 mins though. --Shutupanddie 01:52, 9 July 2008 (UTC) **Another solo by BLM/RDM. I'm fairly well geared (HQ staves), used Yagudo drinks for refresh, and used my 2 hour. I defeated the SMN and still had some MP to spare. Tidal Wave from AF Leviathan didn't even break through my Stoneskin. I used 2 hour on the NIN. I didn't even have to rest until 2 of the 4 Yagudos were dead. Neither the NIN or the WHM used their 2 hours during the fight, which sped things up. It took me 14 minutes and 2 seconds for the fight.--Lyonheart 16:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd as 75PLD/RDM and 68WHM/BLM, whm uses Elemental Seal and Sleepga at the start, PLD establishes hate on all of the yagudo before starting to attack "Chaa Paqa the Profound (SMN)" When the yagudo wake up they'll all attack the pld, whm can sleepga again without any danger. *completed this mission with a party setup of 74WAR/NIN, 57WHM/BLM, 62RED/WHM, 37WHM/BLM, 37WAR/MNK Yve 11:26, 1 May 2008 (UTC) * I found that "Chaa Paqa the Profound (SMN)" always uses his Astral Light around 60%HP and always the element that is strong against the current day. (If that was obvious or every Monster SMN does that, then I'm sorry ^^;) Risa 09:41, 5 May 2008 (UTC) * Entered the BCNM on firesday, and Chaa Paqa summoned Ifrit for Astral Flow. So he uses the avatar of the matching day. --Fuuneko 12:51, 7 February 2009 (UTC) * Douable by a 75 BLU and a 75 DRG. (BLU sleeps the mobs when needed). - November 8th, 2008. * Duo by BLU/RDM 75 and PLD/DNC 72 Easy with BLU sleepga/aspir mob - December 26th 2008 * Duo by 75 DRK/WAR and 75 RDM/BLM. Easy. RDM sleepa, DRK 2hr the Summoner. Then Take down the NIN, SAM and last WHM. Easy. * Duo by highly skilled 75 DRG/SAM and also highly skilled 75 BLM/WHM although that is irrelevant. Sleepga II on all four and then hack them up in the order of SMN > NIN > SAM > WHM. BLM concentrates mostly on healing and erasing, DRG can happily solo them one by one but BLM MUST sleep the others when they wake. Only NIN and WHM used 2hr, others were dead far too fast, Angon always helps to up the damage dealt. * Soloed as BRD/NIN 75 in 15 min with good BRD DD gear, and being careful to reapply Horde Lullaby right away. --Valyana 22:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) * Tried solo as BLM/WHM 75. Horribly failed due to a fast resist buildup against my sleep spells! At the end the WHM Yagudo already woke up 10 seconds after my Sleep II (My Enf-Equip was: Igquira Tiara, Wzd. Coat +1 and Nashira Seraweels). However, SMN went down pretty quick and easy its 2H did only about 100HP damage with SS and Blink up. Summoned Ifrit on Waters Day... --Missingno 11:30, 6. March 2009 (GMT) * Way too easy: 75 PLD/WAR, 2 75 MNK/NIN, 1 71 BLU/WHM. Even with Smn 2 hr. --- Avender, Asura March,08,2009. *Duo BLM/NIN 75 and WHM/NIN 75 Sleep and smash simple as that. ~Remora Dippy and Shiroyuki the ultra cute taru combo (<3 Dippy) April 8th, 2009 * Duo BRD75/WHM37, BLM75/RDM37. BLM open with sleepaga 2 killed smn mob first, got to summon avatar and then died before could do anything else. Kept double ballad up and constant horde lullaby once was up. Both 2hours used to kill faster after realizing how easy it was. Soul Voice Horde Lullaby... Easy sleep for 75 bard with AF/Light Staff/Minstrals Coat, 0 Resists. --Milliennial 20:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) * Duo without too much trouble by a 75 SAM/DNC and a 70 WHM/BLM. Buffed and rested to full, SAM meditated twice and then SAM ran in first while WHM reposed the elemental. SAM used Sekkanoki to take out most of the SMN's HP. WHM reposed Yagudo SAM while SAM finished off the SMN, then our SAM 2 houred the Yagudo SAM. It was easy from there on out, except Benediction, healing and Utsusemi slowed us down a bit. We took out the NIN last, and Mijin Gakure did very little damage. The only thing that took our health seriously down was astral flow, which still managed to hit us even though we pulled away from the sleeping elemental. --Centaru 21:17, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *Trickier duo with Cor/whm 75 and mnk/nin 75. Reraise on both, buffed, Rolled up chaos roll, dancer roll, and then summoner roll on cor alone. Monk attacked summoner, corsair light shot the whm and sam and then just stayed alive as long as possible while monk took down summoner. When corsair near death, pulled mobs to the front to give monk more time to take down nin. Corsair reraised while monk near death, but doesn't pull hate. monk dies away from arena, reraises after mobs reset. Rest, heal, light shot remaning whm while killing sam, then killed sam. Solo'd pretty easily as BLU75/NIN37. Was a simple matter of casting soporific, kill one, rest, repeat. i used one pro-ether+1, and 2 yagudo drinks. I also casted saline coat right before engaging the SMN and NIN. I casted Actinic Burst on the SAM nm when he 2hr'd. Trio'd by a 70PLD/35WAR, 68BLM/34WHM and a DRK75/SAM37, the PLD tanked, the DRK assisted, and the BLM sleepga'd the mobs --Kadian 02:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Soloed on 75DNC/37NIN. Only added buff was Signet bonus, no Kupowers or items. Started with Ninja Yagudo, then took down Samurai, then Whm, then Smn. Had to use 2 hour early on to help with overwhelming odds of melee and magic attacks, but pulled out ahead with little trouble. Self-chained Darkness on SAM to drop him before he could put 2hr in effect. Kept full HP with Nin and Smn to survive 2hrs. Amovorite 1:45, 22 December 2009 Soloed by 85DRG/42RDM with minimal difficulty. Buffed up before fight. Did not sleep anything. Only had difficulty when SMN and NIN used 2 hours. Sonic Thrust is very helpful. I have Wyrm Armet, and I highly recommend having one for this fight. Thoraeon 19:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) 75BLU/37NIN Solo Strategy * Crowd Control Melee Strategy * Significant Stats: 290 Sword Skill; 307 Blue Magic Skill; 255 Evasion Skill; 361 Attack; 275 Defence; 67+8 Vitality; 57+21 Agility; Elvaan * Significant Equipment: +8% Haste (Equipment); Suppanomimi; Boxer's Mantle; Evasion Torque; Magus Charuqs; Denali Bonnet; Mirke Wardecors (Accuracy+10, Double Attack +2 Augments); Brutal Earring * Significant Items: Crab Sushi; Shihei; Hi-Elixer; Pro-Ether * Significant Merits: Blue Magic 8/8; Sword 8/8; Crit Hit Rate 4/4; Spell Interruption Down 4/4; Evasion 4/4; Physical Potency 5/5; Magical Accuracy 5/5 * Significant Abilities: Chain Affinity; Evasion Bonus; Accuracy Bonus; Auto-Regen; Auto-Refresh * Significant Spells: Yawn, Sheep Song, Actinic Burst, Head Butt * Breakdown: After buffing, head right into the heart of the gangs and cast Yawn. Follow kill order as suggested on wiki, using MP Drainkiss and MP Items when required. Actinic Burst is helpful for covering Hi-Elixer's 10 second use, 3 second penalty time. Strategy Pros: *Was a very straightforward and comfortable fight. *Monsters have low defence. Very easy to kill a Yagudo quickly with Big 3 Spells. *Several Types of AoE sleeps making crowd control straight forward. *Evasion Build works well, allowing you to dodge several hits and manage shadows easily. *Took little damage from Astral Flow and Mijin Gakure. *MP Drainkiss also works well for MP Recovery. Strategy Cons: *Items were needed. Making this Strategy Better: *Additional Refresh equipment and Yagudo Drinks. Tashan I really wish this mission would have said that the Full Moon Fountain was a requirement for this mission, other than just saying trading crystals to activate this mission, because my rank points are full and i cant even accept this mission until i do Full Moon Fountain It wasn't enough to just beat the stuffing out of the Yagudo champions. I REALLY wanted to have a go at Kaa Toru, too.